Turned a good joke bad
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: Dragon and Jester seemed to be getting along so famously. I now find myself wondering what happened... be as harsh as you like with reviews, i can cook hot dogs on flames


**Alright! so I'm starting a new story from scratch since I lost my book full of the next few chapters to my other story and a whole new story aswell, I won't get the book back for another week still but here is something to tie you guys off until then.**

**disclaimer:****I know this is the first one I've done for my JatD fictions and I'm sorry but I'll say this now. I dont own anything!**

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dragon laughed. He and 'Master Floppy Hat' were sitting in the royal gardens chatting it up, something that didn't often happen, but was still quite a nice thing to see.

Jane walked into the garden, then stopped mid step, looking up from the book she had been studying while she walked. She smiled, looking at her two best friends. Sure, this didn't happen often, but when it did it always made her smile. She loved seeing them get along. But why did she love it so much? Maybe because it gave her the opportunity to be with both of them at the same time and have even more of a friendly comforting atmosphere, or maybe it was because she had a crush on a certain blue hat, and him getting along with Dragon just made it that much easier. Either way, it made her happy, and that was good enough for her.

She stood there, and after a few seconds started to giggle. The two boys looked over after hearing her giggle, only then noticing that she was there. They both smiled "Jane! Come here!" Jester screamed with joy. he was practically bouncing. Dragon looked at him, trying to control his giggling.

Jane walked over with a big smile on her face "What is it?" she asked gleefully. dragon burst out in laughter "HAHA!, Bell Boy just told me the most amazing joke!"

Jane looked at Jester with a humorous yet quizzical look "dung joke?" she asked, but was greeted with a smugly comical look from the joker, as if he were trying to bite back a smile, but failing miserably "Nope"

Jane raised her eyebrows, still keeping her smile "you only used your normal comedic affair? how EVER did you manage to make him laugh?" she laughed.

"Oh, just with my, pure and undeniable talent" Jester said, trying not so hard to be modest while looking at his finger nails casually.

"I see he is rubbing off on you" Jane laughed for a bit this time, earning a rumbling laugh from Jester. Dragon had quieted down by now and turned to face Jester "oh, tell her the joke, tell her the joke!"

Jester looked at Jane waiting for her okay, she nodded and smiled.

"Alright, so here it goes-" Jester was cut off when Cuthbert used his sling shot on him. A big pebble came flying through the air at great speed and hit him on the inside of his thigh, sending him to the ground instantly, grabbing at the pain filled area.

"Ha! Got you in the leg this time!" cried Cuthbert, emerging from a nearby bush.

"That was not my leg!" Shouted Jester, earning a wince from both Jane and the prince. Dragon just burst out laughing.

"Haha! that's an even better joke than the first one!"

"It isn't a joke" Jester grumbled.

"I know, that's why its funny!" Dragon laughed even harder.

Jester grunted in pain, doing the best he could to stand up.

Jane helped him slowly off the ground "Are you okay?" She asked kindly and sincerely.

"Fine" Jester grumbled and stormed off to his room.

Jane shook her head '_So much for them making friends_' She thought.

Jane then took the prince back to the Lady in Waiting, who was supposed to be taking care of him. She took one last glance back at Dragon, then at Jesters room, and she sighed.

* * *

**So, there it is, a short little story about Jester and Dragon. Although it says its about Jane. I couldn't really decide who it's about so I just put Jane, but whatever, you can think of it however you want.**

**And one more thing before I go. There is a poll on my profile, any of you would mind taking a few seconds to answer the question it would be most appreciated, THANK YOU!**

and thank you for reading , now please , **_REVIEW!_  
**


End file.
